


相悦

by Lifugui



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	相悦

裴文德也不知道是第几次，被一群管事公公叫着沐浴更衣，然后被这样裹成一个粽子一路抬到后殿。后穴还含着玉势，他只能侧躺着，帐子那几层纱拉得严严实实，看不到门口，他仅能凭着声音判断有没有人。  
后穴的玉势从冰冷被含到温暖，酸胀感让他发狂，但好歹没有第一次时那么让他排斥。第一次被招侍寝，朱厚照叫了一群宫女去伺候沐浴更衣，后来又全数撤掉换了一群公公，最后连公公也撤掉，自己挽着袖子给裴文德搓了搓背。  
双手刚搭上裴文德的肩，裴文德就惊得当场就站起来转身要行礼，下体感到的凉意提醒他，自己身上一丝不挂，只好抓过一旁的毛巾有意无意地遮着，红着脸还是一副严肃样说了句：“皇上不可。”  
朱厚照强忍住跟他一起洗的念头，硬生生把掰了过来，“什么不可，宫女来我怕你不方便，公公。。。。”他轻咳了一声，“公公我又怕他们占你便宜，要占便宜也是朕啊。”  
即使背对着朱厚照，裴文德也能感觉到后背那道灼热的目光，整个人又红了几分，可朱厚照偏偏就是喜欢戏弄他。“裴卿是不是水太烫了？”  
裴文德紧咬着牙，说不出一句话。  
朱厚照的手就从他肩头往下滑，龙袍的袖子有一半已经被打湿，才摸到裴文德的后穴，不过是碰到了旁边的皮肤，裴文德就立刻弹起后又像是怕朱厚照生气似地僵硬地又坐了回去。  
“你那么乖，我以为你准备好了的。”朱厚照拿着毛巾有一搭没一搭地给他擦着背，少了肌肤的触碰裴文德也并没觉得轻松，毛巾冷掉了的部分贴在他背上，像是利剑挑逗着他的神经。  
“我说了，皇上顺了齐衡的意，我便随了皇上的愿。”  
裴文德声音不大，称得上坚定，可朱厚照总觉得差了点什么。齐衡被送到大漠和亲那晚，裴文德红着眼带着酒气，在后殿质问他，“我只要齐衡平安！我不是要他去和亲！”  
朱厚德望着他紧握腰间佩剑的手，骨节处生白，莫名来的一股火就想气气他，“朕只说保他平安，没说保他身啊。裴卿，邑王想要齐衡的命，你既要齐衡活命，又想齐衡能安稳在你身边，你不觉得你太贪心了吗？”  
裴文德的眼睛里像是有什么东西熄灭了，跟现在明明不愿意却麻木地人自己摆布一样，他倒宁愿裴文德继续红着眼跟他反抗。  
“你想好了，愿意了，朕再要你。”朱厚照把手里毛巾扔到一旁，拂袖而去。留裴文德一个人呆着，等到水也变凉了，裴文德才慢慢地从浴池里爬出来。  
后来，朱厚德隔三岔五就招他侍寝，等管事公公把他抬来，朱厚照就只是碰了他一下就找了另一张被子自己睡在了一旁，有时甚至他还没来得及心慌，朱厚照就自己躲开了。  
现在，他又含着这玉势，隔着重重地纱，去看朱厚照模糊的身影，这次走得似乎比前几次慢。他就这样看着朱厚德把帐前的灯吹灭，龙袍被他不耐烦地扯下，散乱地扔在地上。  
“皇上似乎不太高兴。”朱厚德今天连碰都没碰他，直径越过他到内侧自己闷头睡觉。  
“裴卿，你玉势拿出来吧，总含着不累吗。”说着就伸手要帮裴文德取出玉势，感到裴文德身子一瞬间僵住时，那只白净的手又退出了裴文德的被子。  
“裴卿，你知道为什么朕选你当缉妖司首领吗？”  
“臣不知。”  
“朕十五岁登基，身边的王公公还有那些大臣都称赞朕，说国泰民安，百姓安居乐业。可是，我没见你笑过。”朱厚德用那双漂亮的眼睛看着裴文德，黑暗中眼里的那点光亮还是让裴文德乱了心律，“朕总想着你怎么那么不开心，想着让你做了缉妖司首领朕还能经常见见你，朕要是真的能让天下百姓开心，那朕也能让你开心。”  
“臣没有不开心。”裴文德小心翼翼拿出身后含着的玉势，握在手里张着嘴却也说不出什么。  
“明天回去继续做你的缉妖司首领吧，”朱厚德往裴文德那边靠了靠，两人的距离只剩一个拳头，“齐衡回不来了，是他要去大漠和亲的，他跟伯力认识。”  
“臣知道。”裴文德知道，王公公多嘴告诉过他，王公公说“齐衡跟伯力两情相悦，皇上只不过是顺水推舟，十七岁的皇上能有什么谋略对付你，他只不过是存了一点私心。”  
这点他懂，小皇帝甚至没提两情相悦，只同他说齐衡和伯力是认识的。  
“知道还是不愿意喜欢朕，要不朕送你去大漠抢亲？”朱厚照轻声笑了。  
裴文德说不上话来，心里堵得慌，诺大的内殿在朱厚德的笑声停下后，就安静得只剩两人的呼吸声。  
“裴文德。”  
裴文德刚想应声，嘴唇就贴上了另一张冰凉的唇。  
“睡不到朕也要亲一下，不然太亏了。”  
这语气，像极了爱耍无赖不讲道理的小皇帝，裴文德眼睛发酸。

裴文德二十四岁成了缉妖司首领，那时小皇帝不过十六岁，朝堂上大手一挥便把缉妖司首领这一职划给了他。  
后来更是无赖地说：“国泰民安，朕是天子，裴卿不保护我保护谁？”硬是把裴文德留在身边当护卫。  
皇帝还是少年心气，时不时便变着法子捉弄他，后来没一次成功就作罢开始想别的花样了。叫裴文德去给他买春宫图，明明是当今最好的太傅教导出来的，偏偏还是这么个吊儿郎当样，“朕以后是要娶三宫六院的，不学点怎么对得住后宫佳丽三千？”  
裴文德也没看过，与家丁打听了一下，听说京城就属名为杨修贤的画家画的春宫图最有名，他便塞了五十两银子叫家丁随便买几本有名的。  
小皇帝不过看了一页便面红耳赤，叫裴文德最近不用来了。  
后来，小皇帝一本正经地问裴文德，想不想做皇后，裴文德权当他是在戏弄自己，没应声。等到齐衡被邑王强迫娶郡主，他再去求皇上时，那个平时就爱胡闹的小皇帝问他：“朕为什么要帮你？”  
他跪着恳求，小皇帝就懒懒地说了句：“你给朕睡一次，朕帮你保齐衡平安，怎样？”  
齐衡去和亲那晚是小皇帝十七岁的生辰，他喝醉了，还是忍不住去质问他为什么送齐衡去和亲。小皇帝看见他的第一眼，眼睛便是亮亮的欣喜得就要从榻上起来，裴文德不知道为什么想要问的那一大堆话竟说不出一个了。  
最后他只问了为什么。  
那句皇上为什么想要我当皇后始终没问出口。

天子一言九鼎，朱厚照说放裴文德回去做他的缉妖司首领就真的把他放回去了，不是无赖地把他留在身边当侍卫，他们终于回到了正经的君臣关系。  
至少南山百姓被虎妖祸害裴文德不得不前去除妖时，他们都未曾再见过。一听南山有虎妖，凶猛异常，小皇帝不知怎地，硬是要跟着一起去，不顾群臣反对，“朕就是喜欢大老虎，去看看怎么了！”  
本只有十几人·的除妖队伍，硬是因为朱厚德的出行成了几百人春游。  
虎妖出没那晚，朱厚照穿着一身黄金甲，手里的剑都拿不稳，王公公一群人把他围了起来，小皇帝却佯装自己天不怕地不怕要跟虎妖决斗的架势。  
裴文德抹了抹纱帽上的灰，吩咐了一句：“干活。”缉妖司众人便立刻布阵，他回头看了一眼被人围得严严实实的小皇帝，又迅速回到缉妖的队伍里。  
虎妖凶险，缉妖司牺牲了三人才把它擒住，裴文德挥刀把虎妖的首级取下，妖血溅了他一脸。  
小皇帝废了九牛二虎之力才连踢带踹地把围着他的那群人踢开，刚从人群里走出来，便瞧见裴文德那张煞白的脸上带血，急得他大步冲上前。  
却被不知道哪来的树根绊倒，王公公立马就大喊“护驾！”那声音吓跑了林里的几只鸟，才刚冲出人墙的小皇帝再次被护卫抬回了营帐里。

裴文德洗了把脸，手里握着一瓶跌打药，踱了很久还是没去小皇帝的营帐里。王公公又不知道从哪出现，“裴大人在做什么？”  
“王公公，”裴文德颔首，“这药，还请王公公给皇上一用。”  
“裴大人，老臣从皇上小时候就一直在跟前伺候着。”  
“我知道，所以由公公上药我放心。”  
王公公摇了摇头，“老臣想说的不是这个，皇帝从小就怕虎，他这哪里像是要出来看大老虎。”王公公拍了拍裴文德的肩，叹了口气，“这深宫有太多身不由己，皇上万人之上，事事顺意也是难事。老身就是看不得他受委屈，多嘴了。”  
他还是进了小皇帝的营帐，小皇帝躺在床上，脚踝处肿了一块，但还翘着脚望着账顶发呆。  
“裴卿，你还要看多久。”  
裴文德被他这一叫，回了神，主动上前给他上药。  
“脸色那么白，没受伤？”朱厚德用没受伤的那只脚踢了踢裴文德的腰。  
“老虎好看吗？”  
小皇帝一时间哑口无言，“老虎。。。。老虎有什么好看的。。。”  
“皇上，还想让臣当皇后吗，臣八岁就饮了妖血，指不定那天就变成了那样。”裴文德鼻腔酸痛，还是风轻云淡的问了出来。  
小皇帝像是泄了力，叹了一口长长的气，“朕第一次见你，你二十四岁，如今你要二十六了，可朕怎么看你都是十七少年的模样，我偷偷问过王公公，他说饮了妖血，就能活几百岁，可真？”  
裴文德点了点头。  
“朕十五岁登基，我确实不是什么好皇帝，太后操纵朕，邑王他们也虎视眈眈。半月前，相国硬是提出要给朕修炼长生不老药，朕清楚，随着他们这样胡闹，朕活不过四十岁的。”  
裴文德低声说了句：“皇上万岁。”  
小皇帝笑着从床榻上坐起来，“裴卿，什么时候你也学会这种讨好的话了。”  
“臣没有。”  
小皇帝伸手，去抚平裴文德紧皱的眉头，“二十几年对裴卿是不是须臾而已？”  
“朕只求这二十几年都不可以吗？”  
裴文德心里被狠狠地抓了一把，他一直觉得朱厚照是个不讲理任性胡闹的小皇帝，可这个小皇帝总问他好吗？可以吗？  
“臣很开心。”  
朕能让天下百姓都开心，那朕也能让你开心。  
臣很开心。

彩蛋  
“裴卿，今晚侍寝朕要你瞧瞧我从你给我买的画本里学到的功夫！”  
“男女合欢的招式怎么能用在男子之间。”  
“你给的买的都是男子之间的啊！朕看了，绝对精品。”  
“？？？？”

杨修贤：专职画春宫二十年，以男子春宫最为出名。


End file.
